


Everything Is Temporary

by aeon_entwined



Category: Green Lantern (2011), Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: Canon - Comics, Canon - Movie, Emotional Baggage, GL Corps!Hal, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Manly Tears, Sinestro Corps!Sinestro, take your pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/aeon_entwined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment following a battle gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is Temporary

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at these two. Go easy on me.

As the near-scalding water pounds down on his aching muscles, Hal exhales a rough sound of relief and leans forward to brace his hands on the cool tiles of the shower wall.

Some days, you never know if you're actually going to make it to getting home, stripping off your ripped and bloodied clothes, then climbing into a shower to scour the evidence of the past two days off your skin. It should be a bit terrifying, but to him, it's just part of daily existence among the corps.

It's life-and-death almost every minute of every day, and that's basically what you sign up for as soon as the ring lands on your finger. You're chosen because of your potential, and you can't let that responsibility cause you to doubt yourself.

He's seen more Lanterns fall than he'd ever want to in a lifetime, but some small selfish part of him says "at least it hasn't been you" whenever he thinks on it too long.

They lost two Lanterns today. Two good soldiers. If they'd gotten to Sector #845 soon enough, they could have prevented the loss. Hal partially blames himself, but he knows blaming yourself only serves to prevent future incidents from being averted.

He clenches both hands into fists against the slick tile, closing his eyes as he turns his face into the more temperate water as it jets from the nozzle.

As he breathes, focusing on the steady rhythm of his pulse, he feels a hand curling over the bend of his waist, the skin just cool enough against his own to register as alien.

A shiver runs down his spine, regardless of the fact that they've engaged in this dance countless times before now.

The hand become an entire arm sliding around his waist, pulling him upright with more care and protective gentleness than he ever expected from the Korugarian. Not that he ever expected this at all, but when they finally crossed the line from friends to enemies to reluctant partners to something else entirely, he had lost the will to care about seeming weak for wanting it.

Relationships aren't really something that come easily to intergalactic space cops. It's hard enough being on duty 24/7, not to mention the fact that you have to be putting your ass on the line with every mission you undertake. Your chances of coming home get steadily smaller the longer you're with the corps. One day, your luck is going to run out and that's the day you won't be coming back.

Hal exhales a quiet sound as Sinestro presses the length of his body flat against his back, pushing him into the shower tiles. They aren't as cold as he was expecting, but he realizes after a moment that it's because Sinestro reached over to angle the showerhead so it's spraying over them and against the wall now.

Korugarian physiology is remarkably similar to a human's. That much he found out early on in all this. They are very close evolutionary cousins, and if it weren't for Sinestro's near-crimson skin tone, his elfin ears, the sharply elegant eyebrows or the shape of the jet black hair covering only a portion of his scalp, he could almost be human.

Hal wonders sometimes if that's part of what drew him to his former mentor. Their similarities far outweigh their differences more often than not, and the familiarity is oddly comforting, despite their different allegiances.

As he finally stops waxing poetic, Hal comes back to reality and grounds himself in the coolness of Sinestro's body against his own, in the firmness of the Korugarian's arousal pressed insistently against the curve of his flank.

He groans softly as Sinestro bites the vulnerable muscle where his neck blends into his shoulder, leaving behind a reddened mark that will certainly bruise tomorrow. Hal scrabbles at the tiles in an attempt to gain any sort of traction, but his partner catches one wrist and pins it above his head, leaving him with only one hand to brace himself.

The hand keeping his wrist pinned to the wall moves slightly, and their fingers lace together almost independently of their own will. Hal clenches his eyes shut, squeezing Sinestro's hand like it's the only thing keeping him rooted to the Earth. Sinestro grips his hand just as tightly, and Hal makes a startled, almost wounded sound, a miniscule piece of himself shattering somewhere deep in his chest.

It allows him to breathe more easily, loosening something he hadn't realized was constricting his chest until even drawing a single breath had become painful.

They both know this could be over tomorrow. One of them could make the most inconsequential miscalculation in battle and that would be it. They never address that fact, but it's always hovering in the back of their minds like a shroud.

That just makes every encounter more fervently desperate. And while they never rush, because rushing only makes for awkward questions once the dust has settled, there's a flavor of desperation to almost every touch between them.

Hal whines high in his throat as Sinestro begins rutting against him, cock pressed firmly between the cleft of his cheeks, teeth once again sinking into that sensitive place on his shoulder. He scrabbles at the tiles with his free hand, caught between the need to take himself in hand and use his hand to push back into each of Sinestro's thrusts.

He decides to go with the latter for the moment, clenching his legs together in order to make the passage tighter. A rumbling growl just beside his ear tells him that was an inspired move, and he can't help grinning to himself as Sinestro's rhythm becomes even more insistent.

The friction of his partner's cock sliding over the sensitive skin behind his balls is nothing short of glorious, and Hal dazedly wonders why they didn't try this starting at the very beginning. The hot water sluicing over their bodies is only adding to the mounting pleasure.

In the end, all it takes is a powerful thrust that has his entire body connecting firmly with the warmed tile and Sinestro latching onto the sensitive skin just below his jawline for Hal's orgasm to crest and smash over him. It feels like it's being dragged up from his toes as his vision whites out slightly and a howl punches out of his throat, his entire body seizing up.

When he comes back to himself, the wall in front of him is sticky, and he feels warm wetness trickling between his legs. He feels completely wrung out, but at the same time, oddly content for the first time in a long while.

Once the shower rinses away the majority of their release and they feel like they can breathe properly again, Hal loosens his grip on Sinestro's hand and turns around, letting his arms fall to loosely circle the Korugarian's waist. They stare at each other for a minute, neither willing to break the silence.

Then, Hal tightens his arms around his partner and tucks his face against Sinestro's throat, exhaling a loud breath as he finally lets someone else take his weight. The Korugarian's arms hold him up effortlessly, but the way Sinestro's fingertips dig almost possessively into the muscle of his back tells Hal he's doing more than just supporting him.

The corners of his eyes sting slightly, but he blinks it away.

Tomorrow is a long way off. They still have the entire night together. And he doesn't plan on wasting a minute of it.


End file.
